mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Royale
|Server Tag = BROY|Image =Battle_Royale_Announcement.jpg |Image Caption = Image shared on the Mineplex Twitter|PvP = PvP|Date of Removal = July 11th, 2017}} Battle Royale is a Holiday minigame on Mineplex that was released on July 1, 2017, and removed on July 11th, 2017. In Battle Royale, players have to fight each other using weapons, as only one can win the game. The game is a mash-up of Mine-Strike, Survival Games, Gem Hunters and Ultra Hardcore. As stated on the homepage, it was created to celebrate the Canada Day and the Independence Day as a part of the Freedom Fighter Event. Aim of the game Gather chest loot to gear up, fight your opponents and be the last man standing to win. Gameplay As the teleportation process is taking more time than usual, the game will start after 30 seconds. All players will be spawning on the map in 5*7*5 blocks big glass boxes. When the game begins, all players will ride a dragon which is flying to the middle of the map. It can be dismounted at any time by sneaking, causing it to despawn. The player will fall down while not being hurt by the fall damage. After 1 minute, a grace period has ended. All dragons will automatically despawn if they haven't already, and players are now able to be damaged. Players also start taking fall damage after the grace period. Players should now prepare for battle by looting chests to gain weapons, armour, and other items like potions or grenades. Health will not regenerate over time, so potions are the only chance to heal up. Teams There is only one team, which is the Players team. All players automatically join this team. Inventory At the start of the game, only 18 slots are unlocked in your inventory. By collecting backpacks in chests, you can expand your space by 9 or 18 slots depending on the size of the backpack. Chest Loot * Armour ** Leather, Chain, Iron Helmets ** Leather, Chain, Iron Chestplates ** Leather Leggings ** Leather Boots * Weapons ** Iron Swords ** Iron Axes ** Bows and Arrows ** All Mine-Strike weapons and grenades but AWPs *** AWPs can be found in Supply Drops ** Potions *** Small Health Potion *** Large Health Potion ** Backpacks *** Small Backpack *** Large Backpack Scoreboard The scoreboard lists the amount of players alive, the kills and kill assists, the location and spawn time of the supply drop, the world border center (in the late game) and the size of the border. Chat Statistics Chat Statistics have not been added. World Border After the grace period is over, the world border begins to shrink from 2000 blocks to 100 blocks, at a speed of about 100 blocks per minute. It will damage the player if they go outside of the playable area. The world border center is different each match for variety of gameplay. Supply Drops Supply Drops will show up as regular chests, chickens carry them slowly down from the sky before they can be opened though. After 5 minutes into the game, the first supply drop will be announced, 2 minutes later it will spawn so all players have enough time to get close to it. The next coordinates will show up for only 2 minutes before the chest actually spawns. Maps Gem_Hunters_City.jpg|"Cityplex" by Mineplex Kits Rewards Gem Rewards * 6 Gems per minute survived * 100 Gems per kill * 20, 15 or 10 Gems for 1st, 2nd or 3rd place respectively Achievements * Mineplex Level – Gives up to 4000 points Bugs * When timing out in the starting phase of the game (unconfirmed), the ender dragon would not despawn at all and instead continue to fly over the map. ** On death, it would spawn a regular end portal. Messages Winning the game * First time * Afterwards (unconfirmed) Trivia * Axes and Swords display as knives due to the resource pack, but they will not deal the original damage. History June 11th * June 1st - Freedom Fighter Event * Category:Open World